Harry and Chos perfect life
by Chocolate Candy
Summary: h/h r/cho chapter 3 is up!
1. Cho and Harry together

Harry and Cho's perfect life  
"Hia Harry" ,Harry heard someone calling his name. Harry looked around and saw Ron and Hermione. "Hey guys how are you?", asked Harry. "We're good how are you?",replied Ron, "Im good too" said Harry. "Why haven't you replied to any of our owls? We have been worried sick about you", said Herimone. "I never got them but you know the dursleys they probably threw them out.", said Harry. :Ok well lets get shopping", Ron said. "Sounds great" Harry said.  
They got all of the books and materials they needed. After they came out of Flourish and Blotts, Harry spotted Cho. Harry was staring at her and looked like he was in love with her. Ron then said. "I know who Harry likes!" The smile on Hermiones face disappeared when she saw Harry staring at Cho. "Earth to Harry" said Ron. Harry quickly snapped out of it. "Oh sorry I was looking at er an interesting picture.". Harry tried to make up something fast. "Sure" said Ron, would that be the live picture of Cho?" "Of course not", replied Harry who was blushing the color of dark red. "You should ask her out", said Ron "ya know she just got over Cedric why don't you go over and she what she says?" "Well I dunno if I should",said Harry. "Go Harry", said Ron. Harry began to make his way over to Cho. For probably the first time in her life she wasn't surrounded by friends. She had just told her parents something and they walked away. Harry finally caught up to her. "Hi Cho", Harry said. "O hi Harry How are you" she replied. "I'm good how was your summer." Harry answered. "It was a little sad you know with Cedric and everything but otherwise it was ok." "O well that's good. I really sorry about Cedric." Said Harry. "Well thanks and I've wanted to tell you this but I forgot. Thank you very much for risking your life to bring Cedric back. You are a brave man." "Thanks" said Harry. "Well the main reason I came over here was to say er well er" "what is it Harry" asked Cho? Harry said in a hurry, "Do you wanna go out with me somewhere sometime?" "Really" asked Cho. "Yes" said Harry "I've liked you for the longest time." "Really Well to be honest I've felt the same way about you too!", said Cho. "Really Oh my god I cant believe it!". Harry said amazed! "Well I'll talk to you later about our date ok" said Cho? "That's sounds great said Harry." He made his way back to Ron and Hermione. "Well what did she say", asked Ron "well er she said she has always liked me too and would like to go somewhere with me" Harry said stil very excited. "Congrats". said Ron "Im happy for you!" Harry noticed Herimone hadn't said any thing yet. "Are you ok" asked Harry. "Yes" she mumbled "Im fine" "Are you sure" asked Harry. "Do you have a problem with me going out with Cho?" "No Im happy for you Harry." Good luck with her! I know how much you like her." "Well thanks Hermione."  
  
Before they knew it they were getting off the train to Hogwarts. "Hey Cho", Harry said spotting her. Hi um Ill meet you in the Great Hall for the feast? OK I'll see you then said Harry. In the great hall harry spotted Cho. "Um do you want to come in my dorm for awhile and talk? Ill make sure my roommates don't come In" said Harry. "OK at 8:00 ok" "k" said harry. Harry quickly found Neville Ron Dean and Seamus and told them that he would be needing privacy in his room for something well special. Ron and the others said ok and Ron winked at him. Later at 8 Cho found Harry dorm. The first half hour they spent talking. The Cho kissed Harry. Soon the were making out on Harry's bed. At 10 the other guys thought Harry would be done with whatever he was doing and went in. They opened the door quietly and they were surprised to see Harry and Cho making out. "Excuse me", said Ron are we interrupting? Harry looked up and saw his 3 other friends smiling at him. "You guys" said Harry I told you I needed privacy. "Well sorry", they said. Cho kissed Harry one more time and said Ill see you tomorrow Harry and left. The other guys started teasing Harry and soon the whole 5th year knew. Herimone seemed sad though. Ron noticed that and asked her why and she told him her feelings or Harry. Herimone was walking by an empty(or so she thought)class room when she heard a faint giggling noise from in it. She looked in and saw...(a/n I think everyone knows what she saw)  



	2. h/h are meant to be or what?

Hermiones eyes widened when she saw what was in the room. She saw Cho and Harry making out! (a/n everyone knew that was coming!) She quickly ran out of that corridor crying hysterically. Ron saw her run by crying and followed her. "Hermione, what's wrong", asked Ron. "Nothing I just..." Hermione told Ron about what she had seen. "o wow", Ron said I never knew you cared that much!" "Well I do", replied Hermione. Later that day Ron found Harry. "Hey Ron whats up", Harry asked. "Nothing I'm fine but I know someone who's not" Ron answered. "What do you mean", Harry asked. "Well er Hermione er well she likes you. A lot too!" Ron said slowly. "Really" Harry asked, "I never knew that" "neither did I" Ron said. "Well I'm gonna tell you something you cant tell anyone." Harry said. "ok said Ron I promise I wont. "Well", Harry said "I don't really like Cho that much." I actually like Hermione better." "Wow said Ron but you make out with her a lot!" I know but I've only liked her because of her lokks. Hermione has more then that." " Well then you better tell Cho and Hermione because Hermione was in tears when she saw you and Cho making out in that room!" "o she saw that". Harry replied blushing. "well ok then Im going to tell Cho first then Hermione. He quickly found Cho and told her. "that's really ok said Cho I totally understand. Harry then ran to find Hermione. He found her and told her the story. "really Harry you feel that way about me? "Yup" he said and I also have to tell you something to tell you...  



	3. The Ball

"Yes Hermione I really do like you! Me too Harry!" "Well dumbledore told me there is going to be a ball do you want to go with me", Hermione asked blushing? "Well sure", Harry said id love too!" One day Harry saw Ron looking at Cho. "You like her Ron don't you", asked Harry. "Well sorta", Ron replied. "Why don't you ask her to then dance professor Mcgonnagal told us about today?' Harry suggested. "Well ok then", Ron said he walked over and asked Cho, Cho said yes. "Ron was really excited. Nothing really happened for the next week but soon it was time for the ball. Harry and Ron spent almost and hour trying to look at nice as they could for their dates. When they arrived downstairs into the grand hall they looked everywhere for Cho and Hermione. Finally they saw them walking down the stairs together. "Oh my gosh", said Harry and Ron together. Cho and Hermione were so beautiful they were speechless. Hermione had used the hair potion again and her hair was braided into long braids. She was wearing a short black dress. She was also wearing make-up. She was wearing light blue eye shadow and Red lipstick. She had high-heeled black shoes on too. Harry was still staring at her in awe. Cho was wearing almost the same thing except she was wearing a short red dress. They both took their partners and started dancing. After a half hour or so Malfoy walked by and said, "oh look potter and the mudblood." Then Hermione surprised everyone by cursing Malfoy so that he really had to go to the bathroom. Then when he ran out to go to the bathroom she locked him in Snapes dungeon! "Good one Hermione", said Harry. "Yeah", said Ron. They had a wonderful time and that night...  



	4. discontinued

This story is discontinued due to the bmw story I am writing  



End file.
